Freddy Funko
Freddy Funko is the official mascot of Funko. Freddy Funko Collection There is a Pop! Funko collection that only comprisin this collection corresponds to a particular 'outfit' that Freddy is wearing. Most of these 'outfits' then have variants such as Metallic, GITD and B&W. There is also a series of 9" Freddy Funko figures. As of 2014, Freddy Funko Pop! Vinyl's are no longer being made. These have been 'replaced' by vinyl statues. Pop! Freddy Funko Collection : #00 "Blue Tie Gold Crown" Freddy Funko 2012 : #00 "Red Tie Silver Crown" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #00 "Pink Hair" Freddy Funko 2012 : #00 "B&W" Freddy Funko 2012 48PC : #00 "Crystal" Freddy Funko 2012 : #01 "Frankenberry" Freddy Funko 2011 125PC : #01 "Metallic Frankenberry" Freddy Funko 2011 : #02 "Count Chocula" Freddy Funko 2011 125PC : #02 "Metallic Count Chocula" Freddy Funko : #02 "GITD Count Chocula" Freddy Funko : #03 "Buzz Lightyear" Freddy Funko 2011 125PC : #03 "GITD Buzz Lightyear" Freddy Funko 2011 : #04 "Flavor Flav" Freddy Funko 2011 48PC : #04 "Metallic Flavor Flav" Freddy Funko : #05 "Ramones" Freddy Funko 2011 48PC : #06 "Superman" Freddy Funko 2011 48PC : #06 "Metallic Superman" Freddy Funko : #07 "Freddy Kreuger" Freddy Funko 2011 48PC : #08 "Winged Monkey" Freddy Funko 2011 48PC : #09 "Clone Trooper" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #09 "Blue Hair Clone Trooper" Freddy Funko : #10 "Mars Attacks" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #11 "KISS" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #11 "DITD KISS" Freddy Funko 2012 : #12 "Iron Man" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #13 "Bumble" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #14 "V for Vendetta" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #15 "Leatherface" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #16 "Beetlejuice" Freddy Funko 2012 96PC : #17 "The Walking Dead" Freddy Funko 2013 240PC : #18 "Jaime Lannister" Freddy Funko 2013 96PC : #19 "Ace Ventura" Freddy Funko 2013 200PC : #20 "Snow Miser" Freddy Funko 2013 96PC : #21 "Apollo Creed" Freddy Funko 2013 96PC : #22 "Batman" Freddy Funko 2013 200PC : #23 "Joker" Freddy Funko 2013 200PC : #24 "Ghost Rider" Freddy Funko 2013 96PC : #24 "Metallic Ghost Rider" Freddy Funko 2013 12PC : #25 "Deadpool" Freddy Funko 2014 : #25 "Grey Deadpool" Freddy Funko 2014 : #25 "Orange Deadpool" Freddy Funko 2014 : #26 "Leonardo" Freddy Funko 2014 : #26 "Donatello" Freddy Funko 2014 : #26 "Raphael" Freddy Funko 2014 : #26 "Michelangelo" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Dr. Peter Venkman" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Slimed Dr. Peter Venkman" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Dr. Raymond Stanz" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Marshmallow Splattered Dr. Raymond Stanz" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Dr. Egon Splenger" Freddy Funko 2014 : #27 "Marshmallow Splattered Dr. Egon Spengler" Freddy Funko 2014 : #28 "Boba Fett" Freddy Funko 2014 : #28 "Red Hair Boba Fett" Freddy Funko 2014 : #29 "Heimdall" Freddy Funko 2014 : #30 "Doc Brown" Freddy Funko 2014 : #30 "GITD Doc Brown" Freddy Funko 2014 : #31 "Dark Knight Joker" Freddy Funko 2014 : #32 "Clear" Freddy Funko 2014 : #32 "Daryl Dixon" Freddy Funko 2015 : #32 "Bloody Daryl Dixon" Freddy Funko 2015 : #33 "Black Talladega Nights" Freddy Funko 2015 : #33 "Green Talladega Nights" Freddy Funko 2015 : #34 "Hulk Hogan" Freddy Funko 2015 : #34 "Injured Hulk Hogan" Freddy Funko 2015 : #35 "Black NFL Seahawks Football Uniform" Freddy Funko 2015 : #35 "Green NFL Seahawks Football Uniform" Freddy Funko 2015 : #36 "Grinning Jack Skellington" Freddy Funko 2015 : #36 "Glittery Happy Jack Skellington" Freddy Funko 2015 : #37 "Bender" Freddy Funko 2015 : #37 "Gold Bender" Freddy Funko 2015 : #38 "Smiling Mouth Opened Olaf" Freddy Funko 2015 : #38 "Glittery Smiling Mouth Closed" Freddy Funko 2015 : #39 "Deathstroke" Freddy Funko" 2015 : #39 "GITD Deathstroke" Freddy Funko 2015 : #40 "The Dude" Freddy Funko 2015 : #41 "Stan Lee Red Shirt" Freddy Funko 2015 : #41 "Stan Lee Blue Shirt" Freddy Funko 2015 : #42 "Twisty" Freddy Funko 2015 : #42 "Bloody Twisty" Freddy Funko 2015 9" Special Edition : SE "B&W" Freddy Funko 2013 : SE "Daryl Dixon" Freddy Funko : SE "Pink Crown Orange Hair" Freddy Funko 2013 48PC : SE "Orange Crown Pink Hair" Freddy Funko 2013 48PC : SE "Gemini" Freddy Funko Collectibles Exclusive 50PC : SE "Blue/Gray Suit Batman" Freddy Funko 2013 24PC : SE "Black/Gray Suit Batman" Freddy Funko 2013 24PC : SE "Metallic Buzz Lightyear" Freddy Funko 2013 24PC